


Young Justice - Wendy Harris meets Mad Mod - Godzilla Buddies - Wattpad

by SuperMothra35



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teen Titans (Animated Series) Setting, Gen, Wendy Harris - Freeform, Young Justice Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMothra35/pseuds/SuperMothra35
Collections: Young Justice





	Young Justice - Wendy Harris meets Mad Mod - Godzilla Buddies - Wattpad

(Set in the Young Justice universe)

(Wendy Harris is currently in a situation of her own)

(Moments later, Wendy wakes up with a huge gasp on her face)

Wendy: Huh?

(Wendy finds herself in a large atrium with several balconies and paintings hanging on the wall. She is currently sitting to a wooden polished chair with her wrists and ankles securely bound to it. She struggles to break her bonds, but no avail)

Wendy: Okay, I don't know where I am.

Mad Mod: Why you're right where you belong my duckie!

(Wendy see Mad Mod standing on a balcony)

Mad Mod: You're in school!

(Mad Mod slides down the staircase and lands near Wendy)

Mad Mod: That's right love. You're the only student at Mad Mod's School for Bratty Teenage Do-Gooders.

(Mad Mod tosses his cane to the other hand and holds it out)

Mad Mod: And it's high time someone taught you luv a lesson.

(The ruby on Mad Mod's cane glows, leaving Wendy a concerned look on her face)

Wendy: Uh oh.

(Mad Mod twirls his cane while he approaches Wendy)

Wendy: I gotta get out of here!

(Wendy struggles against her bonds, but no avail)

Wendy: (straining) I can't move!

Mad Mod: Specially designed chair luv, can't have you disrupt my lecture, now can't I?

Wendy: Let me go now!

(Mad Mod straightens up, glances over at Wendy, and thrusts his cane to her face as the ruby flares more intensely while Wendy tries to recoil herself away from the flare)

Mad Mod: Now don't get your knickers in a twist my little snot.

(Mad Mod backs off)

Mad Mod: I didn't go through all the trouble building this school and filling your home with knockout gas, just to finish you off lickety-split.

(Wendy is not impressed)

Wendy: Then what do you?

Mad Mod: Just what I said dearie.

(Mad Mod leans to her face again)

Mad Mod: To teach you a lesson!

(Mad Mod backs off again)

Mad Mod: Yes, I've been watching you misbehave, and I hate misbehaving children!

Wendy: What?

(Mad Mod points his cane at pictures of the bumblebees doing cheering for the Justice League)

Wendy: I remember that cheer.

Mad Mod: Doing cheers for the heroes who interfere with the plans of hard working villains sickens me. But you'll learn your place soon enough. You see, I'm older than you. So I'm bigger, badder and better!

(Wendy rolls her eyes)

Mad Mod: You're in my world now and you're not getting til you learn some proper respect!

Wendy: I will get out and when I do....

(School bell rings)

Wendy: What?

Mad Mod: Oh dear, there's the bell my duckie.

(Mad Mod salutes)

Mad Mod: Off to class.

(A trapdoor opens underneath Wendy's chair as she screams, gets dumped into a classroom in a perfect landing. Mad Mod's face appears on a chalkboard)

Mad Mod: Now how can I teach you girl a lesson if you won't sit still and listen?

(Wendy shrugs)

Wendy: I don't even know.

Mad Mod: One of my hypnoscreens will do the trick.

(The chalkboard switches from Mad Mod's face to hypnotic swirls)

Mad Mod: (offscreen) And it will erase everything in your mind as well!

(Mad Mod laughs)

(Wendy is thrashing from side to side with her eyes tightly shut, but two thin wooden arms reach from the top of the chair)

Wendy: I will not let you try to brainwash me!

(The arms grab Wendy's head and force her to face the hypnoscreen)

Mad Mod: Now, now, it's for your own good. Nothing teaches you discipline and respect like a brainwashing trance.

(Wendy closes her eyes, but the wooden arms pry them back open)

Mad Mod: (offscreen) If you won't stop squirming?

(With her head is freed, Wendy looks up at the ceiling and saw a large OVERDUE stamp. It pistons down and stamps the floor, crushing a few desks)

Mad Mod: (offscreen) I won't stop squashing!

(As the stamp gets closer, Wendy gasp in terror as she continues to get out of her chair, but the stamp come down right in front of her, throwing bits of wood in her face. The giant stamp positions over her)

Wendy: Oh no!

(The stamp hurtles down as Wendy closes her eyes and lets out a scream of fear)

(Moments later, the stamp stops as Wendy stops screaming and opens one eye)

Wendy: Huh?

(A section of the floor opens, bringing Mad Mod into the room)

Mad Mod: Well luv, congratulations, I'll won't have to squash you.

Wendy: What?

Mad Mod: I got something better for you.

(Mad Mod puts a headband on)

Mad Mod: You're going to Exercise Class!

(Part of the floor tiles moves like a conveyor belt, bringing Wendy into a room)

Wendy: This is crazy!

(Wendy is brought to a room filled with exercise equipment, much to her curiosity)

Wendy: What's with the exercise stuff?

(The television screen turns on, revealing Mad Mod wearing a tracksuit)

Mad Mod: Alright my duckies, time to Modisize!

Wendy: Modisize?

(Mad Mod pressed a button on his cane as the restraints holding Wendy disappear. She gets off from the chair with a loud "Yay" while rubbing her wrist)

Wendy: I'm free!

Mad Mod: Not for long.

(A section of the floor opens, bringing a boombox as it turns on by itself, playing some kind of Brazilian tribunal trance music)

Wendy: Your latest trick to Zumba class?

(Suddenly, Wendy began throwing punches, kicking in the air and jumping)

Wendy: Strange, I don't remember doing some exercise.

Mad Mod: Now don't worry luv, the music makes you energized!

Wendy: (grunts) Maybe too energized, it's like my body is being controlled by the music.

(Wendy tries to gain control by stopping her arm, by fails and resumes the workout)

Wendy: I can't stop!

Mad Mod laughs as Wendy keeps doing the workout routine over and over)

Wendy: (groans) I must break free!

(Wendy falls on her back and starts doing squats, high knees, push-ups, sit-ups, knee to elbows, hop heel clicks, air bike crunches)

Mad Mod: Feel the burn!

(Wendy stops for minutes and covers her ears to block the music, but barely)

Wendy: I'm fighting it, but I can't resist the rhythm!

(Wendy glances at the boombox and walks over to it as she uses her foot to pressed a button which shuts off the music)

(Wendy uncovers her ears)

Wendy: I'm free.

Mad Mod: (offscreen) Congrats my duckie.

(Wendy spots Mad Mod near an entrance)

Mad Mod: But you still have much to learn.

(Mad Mod leaves as Wendy goes after him)

Wendy: Get back here!

(Wendy chases Mad Mod through a large before reaching the atrium again)

Wendy: Great, right where I started.

(A section of the floor flips over, bringing Mad Mod to the room)

Mad Mod: Of course you are, my duckie.

(Mad Mod taps his cane on the floor as he is carried high into the air)

Mad Mod: I'm disappointed in you, you've haven't learned a thing, you get's a big fat "F".

(The doors closes behind Wendy)

Mad Mod: There's only one way you can make it up. You'll have to repeat the entire lesson!

(The walls come down, revealing a curving black and white sunburst pattern as Mad Mod laughs like maniac)

(Once again, Wendy crosses her arms while glaring at Mad Mod)

Wendy: (sighs) He's not letting me leave.

Mad Mod: Time for class my duckie, time to back to your seat.

(Wendy face palms)

Wendy: Great.

(While getting chased by the bust robots, Wendy uses her cheerleader skills to leap over the robots)

Wendy: Woohoo!

(From behind Wendy, a bust robot pops out with a stun gun extended from the mouth and rolls towards her back. Wendy turns around, only to get a hair-raising jolt, that drops her in her tracks)

(The place begins to rearrange itself; doors and paintings change locations, and the rows of tiles she is lying on moves like a conveyor belt to carry her away as Wendy is currently being hauled in by her own chair)

Mad Mod: Give it a rest my duckie. You've already lost!

(Mad Mod looks down as he see Wendy secured in her chair)

(Meanwhile, the real Mad Mod in currently in the control room, looking at the screens, sitting in front of a bank of monitors, showing Wendy as he is working on a complex array of controls)

Mad Mod: There, this should teach that saucy ankle bitter some respect. Just a tick, won't her families and friends notice they're missing? They'll call the police or worst, the Justice League!

(Back in the atrium, Wendy struggles against her bonds as she gets approached by the hologram Mad Mod)

Hologram Mad Mod: Uh, apologies my duckie, but you must leave.

(Moments later, Wendy breaks free from her chair)

Wendy: Alright!

(Mad Mod holds a neuralyzer in front of Wendy while wearing Ray Ban sunglasses)

Mad Mod: Well luv, it's too bad you won't remember this.

(Mad Mod pressed the neuralyzer as a red flash causes Wendy to freeze like if she were in a trance. Moments later, she returned to normal and find herself back in her room)

Wendy: What just happened?

(The end)


End file.
